Sea of Dreams
by XxBrokenxBeyondxRepairxX
Summary: Even as a newcomer to deep sea diving, Matt knew that swimming too deep or disobeying orders could cost him the job he had worked so hard to obtain, but he couldn't help himself. But he never thought he would discover anything like this... -Full Summary Inside-
1. Prologue

_**I'm sooo sorry, guys! I really shouldn't be starting a new story, I still have so many to finish, but I started writing this one for my little sis (she really loves BioShock, so that's what this is based off of) and I thought you guys might enjoy it, so... Tada! *nervous chuckle* Anyway, please enjoy this nice little crossover-thing!**_

_**Full Summary: Even as a newcomer to deep sea diving, Matt knew that swimming too deep or disobeying orders from his boss could jeopardize the job he had worked so hard to obtain. But there was so much the depths of the ocean held so much that had yet to be discovered an he just couldn't help himself. But he never in his wildest dreams thought he would ever discover anything like this...**_

_**Warnings: Blood, violence, language, use of 2p!s and fems, mentions of drug use, and an insane author who doesn't quite know how to end the story yet! (I'll be accepting the opinions of my readers on what they want to happen in the story.)**_

Prologue

If anyone asked Matt why he chose to be a marine biologist, he would tell them that it was because of the view. He felt more at peace underwater with the fish and the undersea flora than he did on land. Even after so many sleepless nights working on the boring jobs and experiments his boss forced him to do, he couldn't find it in him to hate what he did. All it took was jumping into the frigid water around the base he was stationed at to calm him down from anything. Even his brother marrying his high school sweetheart. Even his parents rather nasty divorce. Anything. Unfortunately though, his boss still though he was much too inexperienced to do any deep sea exploring yet. He protested everytime, but Ludwig remained adamant that he wait until he had more experience. He always lectured him for atleast an hour on the dangers of trying to explore deeper waters without knowing exactly what you're doing. Matt knew exactly how to dive, he had been taught all the steps and requirements. But he held his tongue and didn't argue with his superior. Much. Maybe once or twice. Maybe more. But he wanted to keep his job so after a while he would just stop arguing and go to a nearby hockey rink to vent his frustrations. Many people had told him that he should have chosen to be a professional hockey player as his career, he was gifted at it. But it held just as many bad memories for him as good ones. And he had wanted something that would calm him, not rile him up and make him aggressive. And being underwater turned out to be his calling. Besides, the fish never screamed insults at him. Or tried to knock his head off with a hockey stick. Or give him a concussion. You get the picture. The fish were just way better to him.

All that aside, today was an amazing day for Matt. Ludwig had finally given him clearance to go deep sea diving. The only bad thing that happened was that Tommy, his twin brother, and Chiarra, Matt's ex girlfriend and now Tommy's wife, had decided to visit. And bring their two rambunctious (read: troublesome) children with them.

"Are you sure you're ready to go into the actual ocean? You could get really hurt." Chia asked him worriedly. Inwardly, Matt was scowling, and asking her to just shut up and stop acting like she gave half a damn about him. She had been the one to break up with him and then get with his brother, after all. Matt wouldn't be at all surprised if she had been with Tommy before they'd even broken up. But even after all that, Matt still cared enough about her and his brother to be polite.

"Yes, I am more than ready to finally go diving the way I've been trained to. No reason to worry." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Quit worrying so damn much, Chi-Chi." Tommy told his wife, who then hit his arm and pointed to their twin toddlers.

"Don't cuss in front of them. I don't want them picking up that nasty habit." She scolded her husband lightly. Matt did scowl then and continued to pull on his gear, more than ready to get started on his day's assignment. It was nothing major. He was just going to check the local fish population and tag the ones that needed it. But it was still deep sea diving and that's what he wanted.

"Why don't you two go back to your hotel? You can't just wait here all day." He suggested, hoping they would take the hint and leave. He didn't really think they would, but a guy could hope. Tommy was an asshole and Chia, while she was startlingly intelligent at times, could also be as stupid as a rock. And unfortuantely for Matt, she couldn't read the atmosphere at all.

"Okay. It is about time for the kids to take their naps. Call us when you come back to the surface?" Chia asked, to Matt's surprise and relief. He agreed and they left. It must be his lucky day. He finished getting ready and began his descent into the water.

Matt had just finished tagging the fish when he saw something. The water was dark and murky, given how deep he was, but it caught his eye. A light. Below him.

'Is there another diver?' He thought, trying to think of anyone else that may have been assigned during his shift. He couldn't think of anyone. For a moment, he debated on whether or not he should investigate the light. His boss would be pissed and might not allow him to go diving again. But on the other hand, he could discover a new species of fish. In the end, his natural curiosity won out and he swam towards the light. The closer he got, the clearer the water became. A monitor on one of the gauges on his suit started to go off, signalling that he had traveled farther than his suit's capacities would allow. He needed to turn around. But he was starting to see more lights and even movement in the water below. He had to know what it was. His eyes widened in shock when he finally got close enough to see what it was. It was a city. He swam between large buildings, the sea life seemed to coexist with the human structures. He'd never seen anything like it. The first thing he thought of was the legendary city of Atlantis. Had he found it? As he swam past windows, he saw people in the buildings partying and having fun. He was utterly astounded. Then he heard a loud shriek. When he spun around, he saw what looked to be a human in a armored diving suit. It looked too thin to be human though. It screeched again and Matt could have sworn his ears started to bleed. Then the gauge on his oxygen tank gave off a loud warning signal. It had burst. Matt froze in horror and shock, feeling as though his heart had plummeted to his feet. He was far too deep to swim to the surface to get air and he had a feeling that the creature wouldn't let him leave regardless. Then he realized how little air he really had left when his vision began to blur. Just before he lost consciousness, certain that he was going to suffocate down in the lost city in the ocean, he saw a sign that only contained one word. Rapture.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

When Matt regained consciousness, he expected to be in his boss' office. Well, he honestly didn't expect to wake up at all. But what he didn't expect most of all was to wake up in a lab. And yet, there he was. In a lab. With scientists hovering over him, speaking in hushed whispers.

"What are we going to do? We can't send him back. He's seen Rapture." He heard one whisper to another. The other looked to be at a loss as well.

"We'll ask Dr. Kirkland. She'll know what to do." The second one answered after a moment. Matt tried to move his arm, only to be stopped by some kind of restraint. He'd been tied to the bed. Panic settled into him, muted by whatever sedative they were feeding through the IV in his arm. The scientists stopped talking to look at him. Then a blonde man with a wild cowlick sticking up over his forehead entered the room.

"Would you look at that. Johnny Topside's awake." He said good naturedly with a rather obnoxious laugh. Matt scowled and tried to say something but it felt like his mouth was full of cotton and bone dry. He cleared his throat and licked his lips before trying again.

"Where am I?" He rasped, wincing at the sound of his own voice.

"You're in Rapture. The shining little city at the bottom of the ocean." The blonde man told him, grinning. Matt frowned. So that's what they meant by sending him back. They weren't going to send him back to the surface. He started struggling against the restraints tying him to the bed, but the more he struggled, the heavier he felt. Finally, he gave up and just laid still, slightly out of breath and his head feeling cloudy. His vision was beginning to waver again. They must have amped up the sedative.

"Calm down there, buddy. We're not going to hurt you. We just want to talk." The blonde man laughed. He didn't seem like a scientist. Or any scientist that Matt knew of at least.

"Let's get him hooked up to Incinerate first. That one still needs a test run. This should be an interesting case study." Matt heard the blonde man say before he blacked out.

**Matt's POV**

I don't know how long I was out before I felt the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life wake me up again. It felt like fire was running through the veins in my left arm. My eyes snapped open and I tried to get away from the burning, screaming at the top of my lungs. One of the scientists from earlier walked over with a clipboard, looking me over and jotting down notes.

'Why aren't you helping me?! What's happening?!' I wanted to yell at him, but I couldn't. Other than the screaming, I couldn't force any sound out of my throat. After what seemed like an eternity, the man stopped writing and turned a knob on my IV. It took a few moments, but then the pain faded to a bearable but uncomfortable warmness in my arm.

"How do you feel?" He asked, his voice monotone. I glared at him, breathing hard in an attempt to get my breath back.

"How the hell do you think I feel, dumbass?" I half shouted.

"Subject is displaying irratibility and a reasonable amout of pain." The scientist commented to himself, writing some more. Reasonable?! What about that was reasonable?!

"Do you remember anything from the surface? Your name, anything?" The scientist asked, his voice still boring and dull.

"My name is Matt." I ground out through gritted teeth. This guy's voice was seriously starting to piss me off.

"Very well. What else do you remember?" He asked.

"I remember everything, jackass. Including what happens to people who do this to other people." I answered, glaring at him. He smirked coldly at me.

"The rules here are different from the rules on the surface." He said simply. For a moment, I saw red. Then the blonde guy walked in.

"How's it going?" He asked, slurping from a straw.

"Subject Delta has made no progress. Other than pain, he has exhibited no characteristics of the Incinerate plasmid." What the hell does that mean?! The blonde guy, I'm just going to call him Cowlick, frowned.

"That's weird. I thought we had the formula right this time." He said.

"We all thought we did, sir. But it seems we don't. Or maybe the subject is just defective." Oh, that asshole's going to get it. I started pulling at my restraints again, but then something unusual happened. And by unusual, I mean fucking awesome. First my hand lit on fire, which was actually kinda scary, and then the asshole scientist lit up too. I watched with glee as he screamed and attempted to put himself out, but within minutes, he was just a smoldering corpse on the floor. Cowlick was staring at me in shock, and I was trying to burn him too, but I just couldn't reach. Lucky son of a bitch.

"Whoa, dude, calm down. You didn't have to burn the guy to death." Cowlick said, backing toward the door.

"The hell I didn't!" I yelled, pulling at my restraints again. Then some kind of alarm went off. Cowlick must have pushed a button or something. Sneaky lucky son of a bitch. Then this really big guy came into the room and grabbed me. My restraints broke. Immediately, I started trying to burn the fucker so he would let me go, but he carried me out of the room as if I were nothing but a troublesome child. I didn't know whether to be insulted or furious, so I settled for both. I kicked and yelled, but it didn't faze the guy. He threw me into some kind of room with glass walls. There were chairs everywhere outside of the room and a pool of water between the glass walls of my new prison and the chairs outside. There were a few others in the room with me, but they all looked shady. And they had handcuffs. Great, I've been stuck in a room with criminals. They sneered at me and muttered to themselves, so I just glared at them and looked out of a far window to see the ocean outside. Huh. A giant squid. That's nice. Oh wait, not so nice. It was eating a smaller squid. Before long, people started to file into the outer room and sit down. The criminals seemed to take it as some kind of signal and went to areas of the room that held signs that said pretty strange things. 'Electrobolt', 'Scout', 'Decoy', and 'Winter Blast' were a few. Then I saw the sign for Incinerate and walked over to it. I don't know why I did it, but I did. Small flames flickered at my fingertips and I entertained myself for a few minutes by shooting them off at the glass walls. I heard someone mutter something along the lines of 'newbie'.

"Okay, that's it!" I yelled, turning to face the man who had insulted me. He was the man standing by the Winter Blast sign. I looked down at his hand and saw that his left hand was blue and coated in ice. But before I could send a blast of fire his way, a voice came over an intercom.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the newest exhibit of plasmids!" An overly cheerful man's voice boomed, almost forcing me to cover my ears. The men and women outside didn't look very enthused. The man on the far left was whispering something to the man next to him. I frowned but turned my attention to the front. One by one, the convicts demonstrated their plasmids. Right before I was supposed to present mine, all hell broke loose. Winter froze the glass with his plasmid and busted it. Electrobolt jumped over the water pool and started attacking people. The other convicts followed suit. One, Decoy, didn't quite make it. He fried in the electrified water. I jumped out when I saw Winter go after a woman and a little girl. On instinct, I lit him on fire. He screamed and jumped into the pool to put himself out, clearly forgetting what happened when Decoy fell in, and died of electrocution. I pushed the woman and kid out of the room to keep them from getting hurt and went back to deal with the rest of the convicts. By this point, most of the audience had either escaped or been killed. After several more agonizing minutes, and more than a few injuries, the convicts had been dealt with. Of course, some had run for it, but most of them were either in the pool or burning to a crisp on the ground. I collapsed as the woman and her kid walked back in. I groaned, trying to pick myself back up. The woman knelt at my level, watching me with cold green eyes while her daughter looked at me with innocent sparkling lavender ones.

"Quite an impressive show, Subject Delta. Alfred informed me of you." The woman told me, an English accent lacing her emotionless voice. I couldn't reply, but she didn't seem to be expecting me to. She stood back up and brushed nonexistant dirt off of her blue dress.

"Come, Madeline. It's time to go to Aunt Francine." She told the little girl and walked away. The child spared me another curious glance before leaving with her mother. Then Cowlick walked over.

"C'mon, Delta, let's get you back to your room and fix you up with a first-aid kit." He said, hauling me up. I groaned again when my new injuries flared up.

"Dude, you haven't even been here two days and you've already gotten the attention of everyone. Good luck, buddy." He said, helping me back to the room I woke up in. I sat down on the bed, glaring at him when he suggested that I lay down and get some sleep.

"Hell no. How many times have you nutjobs knocked me out?" I growled at him. Cowlick put his hands up in surrender and walked over to a cabinet, pulling out a first aid kit.

"Do you want help bandaging your wounds?" He asked. I shook my head, holding my hand out to take the kit. He shrugged and handed it to me.

"Suit yourself." He said before leaving the room. I opened the kit and started bandaging the wounds. I could have used some stitches on some, but I couldn't find any medical thread or a needle so cleaning them and covering the wounds would have to do. Then I laid back on the bed, needing to think.

"What am I going to do? I can't let those psychos keep me here, but how the hell am I supposed to get home?" I asked myself quietly. I got up and walked over to the door, twisted the knob. Locked. Why did I think that would work? I sat back down on the bed. Then I realized how tired I actually was. It had been a really long day. So, I laid down and fell asleep. Unfortunately for me, though, I didn't get to sleep for long before that damn hoser from earlier yanked me up and started pushing me to the door. Cowlick was no where to be seen.

"What the hell?" I asked, too tired to yell or put up much of a fight. There were people outside and some thanked me. They must be the people that escaped from the glass room earlier. I didn't see the woman or the little girl anywhere there. The asshole who dragged me out of my room pushed me into a different room. This one was much colder and more sterilized than the other one. I was pushed onto a bed and quickly restrained, yelling and swearing the entire time. Then Cowlick and the green eyed woman came in. They were talking but they were being quiet so I couldn't hear. Cowlick looked concerned but the woman was just blank. Cowlick started raising his voice.

"I can't allow Madeline to run around this barbaric city unguarded." The woman told Cowlick.

"What you're asking me to do is wrong, Dr. Kirkland. He saved your life and Madeline's. You know that no one here wants Madeline to get hurt." He answered, frowning. It was weird to see him frown.

"And yet she already has been hurt." The woman snapped. That little girl got hurt?

"And so did Francine. Her jaw got busted. But you're not trying to get her a giant metal bodyguard." Cowlick responded.

"She's not my daughter, nor is she the only hope for the future of Rapture." The woman said indifferently. Cowlick sighed.

"I can't do that to him. He hasn't done anything wrong." He said.

"I'm not asking you to do it, Alfred. I'm telling you. Now do as I say. It's what's best for all of the family." Dr. Kirkland said. So Cowlick's name was Alfred. Nice to know. But what the hell did she mean by the family? It was starting to sound like some kind of freaky cult. But that didn't explain why I was there. Alfred turned to me then.

"I really am sorry for this, dude. But I have to do what she says." That's when my torture began.


End file.
